


What's your name again?

by uneventful02



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventful02/pseuds/uneventful02
Summary: Where Lauren can't pronounce Camila's name right and Camila doesn't let it slide.





	What's your name again?

**Author's Note:**

> In order to recover from the ff I wrote half an hour ago. I have two hours of work left, I can write plenty.
> 
> Mistakes are mine because I don't know English I only pretend I do

“Camilla?” Lauren was holding the cup mid air, waiting for the costumer to come and take her frappuccino.

“Urgh! It’s mine, Lauser, thank you.”

“Laus- what?!”

The brown eyed, possibly cuban, girl took the cup from her hands and went to sit with her friends at a table.

The barista went back to work, confused about why the girl called her that way.

* * *

“Hi Ralph. Can you give me a caramel frappuccino?”

The barista stared at the girl wide-eyed. “Ralph?”

“Oh, you mean, that is not your name? Oh, sorry, my bad.”

Lauren was more confused than ever.

Then she called the girl’s name to tell her to come pick her order. “Ehr… Camille?”

* * *

“Goodmorning, Laureen, can you give me the usual?”

The girl always arrived at the same hour and always ordered the same thing.

Everyday Lauren found a new way to pronounce her name and didn't even realize it.

“Goodmorning Carmilla.”

The girl looked at her amusedly. “I’m waiting for my frappuccino, Laura.”

When Camila left the shop, she was still giggling, and shot one last glance towards Lauren, who stared at her speechless.

It took Lauren an hour to understand what made the other girl laugh so much.

* * *

“Why do you have to do this, Dinah?”

“I’m sure you’re going to like your date this time, Lauser, trust me.”

Lauren thought that she heard that nickname before, but she didn’t know where.

“So, what did you say her name was?”

“Oh, you should know it” Dinah said, laughing.

“You mean, I know her?”

“Absolutely.”

They arrived at the restaurant. There were two people at the door. One of them was Normani, Dinah’s girlfriend. The other, was a very familiar face.

“Laurel!” Said the girl, happily, teasing her. “I’m so happy I finally get to know you!”

“Ralph, meet Camila.”

And suddenly Lauren knew where she head that nickname before.

“Camila.”

“Camila.”

“Oh, fuck.”

The costumer and barista shook hands. The smaller girl was looking into Lauren’s green eyes smiling amused.

“Finally you get to know my name, huh?”

Lauren blushed. “I’m sorry.”

Camila just nodded. “Don't worry. But the dinner is on you.”

 


End file.
